


The Creation of the snowdrop // Die Entstehung des Schneeglöckchens

by Freedom_of_expression



Category: Kinder- und Hausmärchen | Grimm's Fairy Tales
Genre: Christmas, Don't Judge Me, German, Homework, I had to publish it, Maybe I will translate it later, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Originally an assignment for school, Short, Snow, fairy tail - Freeform, good ending
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_of_expression/pseuds/Freedom_of_expression
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soft, white Snowflakes were floating incessantly from the dark sky and covered the frozen ground with a thick, white blanket.</p><p>A sweet, short christmas story, which was originally supposed to be an assignment for school, but it turned out so well that I just had to publish it (or because I am too lazy to write an actual fic).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Creation of the snowdrop // Die Entstehung des Schneeglöckchens

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know most of you are probably skipping the notes anyway BUT PLEASE LEAVE SOME COMMENTS TO TELL ME HOW TERRIBLE I AM NO DON'T SKIP IT I WARN UUUUUUUU!!!

Weiche, weiße Flocken rieselten unablässig vom dunklen Himmel und bedeckten die gefrorene Erde mit einer dichten weißen Decke,  
die erst wieder im Frühling weichen würde. Kinder erfreuten sich an ihr, so war sie doch hübsch anzuschauen und gut für Spiele verwendbar.  
Doch in dieser vermeidlichen Schönheit liegt eine tödliche Kälte die Menschen den Tod bringt und keine Pflanze wachsen lässt.  
In ihrer Heimtücke begräbt sie jedoch die Beweise ihrer Grausamkeit unter einer weiteren Schicht weißer Unschuld.

In einer kleinen Stadt deren Existenz schon längst aus den Gedächtnissen der Menschen verschwunden ist,  
bemerkte niemand die schleichende und anhaltende Gefahr des Schnees, denn es war Heiligabend. Hell erleuchtet waren die Fenster an diesem Abend und warfen ihr Licht auf die kalten schmutzigen Straßen.  
Die Stuben selbst strahlten von der Pracht des Festes und es duftete nach Gänsebraten und vielen weiteren Leckereien. 

Somit bemerkte niemand den kleinen Jungen der sich mutterseelenallein durch den schweren Schnee zum Friedhof kämpfte.  
Sein Rücken war gebeugt von der Last eines viel zu großen, grobgeschnitzten Kreuzes,  
eine letzte Gabe für seine liebe Mutter die am Tage zuvor verstorben war.  
Die Kälte hatte sich während der Nacht in ihren Körper gefressen und dem Jungen das Lachen vom Gesichte gewischt. 

Unbeholfen platzierte dieser nun das Kreuz auf dem Grabe seiner Mutter und fiel anschließend auf die Knie.  
Ängstlich blickte er die anderen Gräber an, auf denen immergrüne Tannenzweige, Vogelbeeren und weiterer Grabschmuck prangte.  
Leise betete der Junge: ,,Lieber Gott, bitte lass meiner Mutter eine schöne Blume wachsen, denn ich muss fort ins Waisenhaus und kann ihr keine mehr bringen. Doch du kannst es denn du bist gut und allmächtig, ich bitte dich von ganzem Herzen ‘‘  
Der Knabe rückte ein letztes Mal das Kreuz zurecht und wandte sich ab.  
Eine vereinzelte Träne landete auf dem Grabe und schmolz den Schnee, sodass er einen feuchten Flecken Erde freigab.

Am nächsten Tage aber erblühte an dieser Stelle eine wunderschöne weiße Blume.  
Einsam ist sie, denn sie kennt weder die frohen Tage des Frühlings noch die warmen Nächte des Sommers.  
Das Krächzen der Raben ist ihre Musik und auf Schnee und Eis muss sie schauen.  
Anmutig wächst sie aus einem Kranze grüner Blätter empor und ihr tiefer Kelch trotzt jedem Winterschmerz.  
Denn sie ist die einzige Blume die das heilige Christfest feiern darf.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I should translate this into English, because I put way too much effort into this stupid assignment.


End file.
